


Pillow Talk

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Juliette, Mention of break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finally gets sick of sleeping on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Grimm.  
> I make no money from this.

Monroe walks to the front door and opens it up to find Nick standing on his porch.

“Hey, Monroe.”

“I gave you a key, you _can_ use it.”

“I know…I just feel weird.”

Monroe rolls his eyes and steps aside to let Nick in.

“Uh, why do you have a bag?”

“I was hoping I could stay here, just for a night or two.”

“Yeah, sure. Problems at home?”

“You have no idea.”

“Well, guest room’s yours for however long you need it.”

“Thanks, man.”

Monroe orders them a pizza – veggie lovers as always – and he pulls two cold Guinness bottles out of the fridge. They tune into a hockey game and have a bit of a guy’s night. Eventually Nick’s got enough beers in him to loosen up and pretty much spill his guts to Monroe.

“Dude, she’s never gonna remember.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t make _new_ memories. You wooed her once, you can do it again.”

“I thought that, but it’s just not working. It’s not even that she doesn’t know me, it’s that it seems like maybe she doesn’t _want_ to, you know? Like, we tried for a while but we’re just not clicking like we did before. I’ve been sleeping on the sofa for over a month. I use the sofa pillow and the quilt Bud’s wife made. She never even offered me my pillow.”

“And you’re too damn proud to go ask for it.”

“And I feel bad just going and taking things. I’m trying to be nice, be a gentleman…but _damn_ I’m so sick of all this. Yesterday I was having another nightmare and she woke me up on the sofa. She wasn’t her normal self, wasn’t sweet or gentle. Then she got all bitchy and left for work. Monroe…I just can’t take it anymore.”

“Maybe you two should just call it a loss and move on. I know it probably feels like you’re throwing away the last three years, but it seems like you’re hurting. You don’t deserve that, Nick. Like I said, the guest room is yours for as long as you need it…and as long as you _want_ it.”

“Seriously, Monroe, thanks.”

“I’ll get the dishes, you go get some sleep.”

Nick changes and flops into the guest bed. All the tension leaves his body and he finally relaxes for the first time in over a month. _Oh man, a bed_. He’s out like a light in all of about five minutes. At first all is well; he’s sleeping like a baby. Then a nightmare creeps in.

Monroe’s half asleep when his ears perk up. He can hear Nick rustling around across the hall. He decides to get up and check on Nick. _Just in case_. He pokes his head in and Nick’s almost trembling. His browns are furrowed and he’s frowning. Monroe knows he’s having a nightmare; he remembers that look from when he visited Nick in the hospital after that case with the siegbarste. He lays his hand on Nick’s shoulder and gently gives him a shake.

“Nick, wake up.”

Nick screams, grabbing the pillow and proceeding to smack Monroe with it.

“Dude…what…are…you…doing?” He asks between hits. “Knock…it off…” He grabs the pillow and smacks Nick, just once.

Nick looks up at him with wide, frightened eyes. Monroe tosses the pillow aside, sits down on the edge of the bed, and pulls Nick into a big bear hug. Nick clings to him, still shaking with fear. It’s a while before Nick calms down and Monroe loosens his grip.

“Another nightmare?” Monroe asks.

Nick nods.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Nick shakes his head.

“You want coffee? Or do you want to go back to bed?”

Nick settles back into bed, giving Monroe his answer. He goes to get up, return to his own bed, but Nick grabs his shirt sleeve.

“Stay? Please?”

Monroe nods and crawls into bed next to Nick. It should probably be weird, but somehow it’s not. Nick feels safe; Monroe’s so warm curled around him. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to sleep in the same bed with someone. Hell, he’d practically forgotten what it was like to sleep in a bed. Monroe doesn’t mind either. Nick’s his best friend and he’s known about the nightmares for quite some time. He hates seeing Nick sad or hurt or – especially – scared.

They fall asleep and end up sleeping through the night, peacefully. Monroe’s the first to wake up. He stays in bed, keeping an eye on Nick until he finally wakes up. Briefly Monroe wonders if Nick has to go to work, but he isn’t going to say anything right now. Nick turns so he’s facing Monroe and buries his face in his friend’s chest. Monroe tightens his arms around Nick and one hand snakes up to tangle in his raven locks.

Monroe’s the first to break the silence, his voice is low.

“I think you should stay here.”

Nick nods. “Me too.”

And he does. He’s there a week before he finally ends things with Juliette. She’s relieved, happy. And Nick’s not really sure how he feels about that. He tries not to think about it, just about packing. It doesn’t take him long to pack up all his things; he doesn’t really have much. Juliette is the one with all the stuff. She picked out the house, filled it with her things and things she picked out. Nick just went along with whatever she wanted. Maybe that should have been his first sign.

Things work well with Nick and Monroe. Nick was over there a lot anyway, so him staying there wasn’t too weird. He ends up in bed with Monroe quite a bit. The nightmares aren’t as frequent or as bad; he just really kind of likes snuggling with Monroe. It feels nice, safe. Nick decides he’ll keep at it as long as Monroe lets him. And little did Nick know that Monroe had no intentions of ever stopping him.


End file.
